A number of applications benefit from the use of untethered, portable video display devices. For example, certain applications for use by industrial workers, soldiers, police or emergency workers in the field require as an objective the ability to display video, untethered from a host platform, to a distance such as 500 meters. This allows a jobsite supervisor or command vehicle to have access to all of the vehicles display information at a range equal to his wireless voice communications.
Such capability should provide for high data transfer rates with minimal latency and transmitted in a secure manner. Anti jamming and anti-spoofing capabilities are also required. This effort may include Radio Frequency (RF) and non-RF solutions. It is important that the technologies considered are power efficient to minimize the load on both Mounted and Dismounted Indusrial Workers, Soldiers, Police and Emergency Workers. This effort should not be a standalone solution, but address the incorporation of this capability as part of an integrated Head-Mounted Display solution.
Type I encryption is expensive in both development and production of industrial, police, emergency or military systems. Because it requires a hardware implementation, it can also significantly impact the power consumption of the system. Current efforts in support of the development of a wireless personal area network for a industrial workers, police, emergency and Ground Soldier Systems focus on a low power implementation of Ultra Wide Band technology. The low range/detectability and anti jamming characteristics of the solution being pursued should not require Type I encryption. However, this approach, increasing the power to meet the range requirements for a Mounted and dismounted industrial workers, police, emergency workers and soldiers, does not scale well.